Possible OC Fights
I thought it would be interesting to see which characters have the most similarities and likelihood of being paired together for a fight. So I've created this page to list possible opponents and what makes them likely to be eventually picked. Feel free to add matches that you think are possible and the similarities. Also don't hesitate to make a prediction as to who would win, Leo's wiki is mostly for vs debates after all. Ryvva Kowor vs Agitha the Annihilator Similarities: Badass female warriors capable of destroying entire armies. They never let up until their enemies are all dead, using a brutal style of swordsmanship. Also, they're really freaking edgy. Predictions: Hira vs Soularyss "Soul" Eclipse Similarities: Well, you got characters? Let us analyze them! We are the hosts to VS Shows, who constantly tamper with tech, and guess what? We are mostly the straight men in our groups! Predictions: CinHarrow: Well, I feel like for this fight we'd have to give both members preparation time as it's not really fair to throw either into this fight without their greatest attribute at play. I would've said that Hera had an experience advantage, but looking back at Solaryss's form, he's mentally 75 which I think gives him experience over Hera. Prep time would also mean Soularyss would be able to get the blood from any characters he might think would be useful, and if he looked in the right places, he'd be able to get electrical immunity, one place he could get this from being Laxus from Fairy Tail. All in all, I think Soularyss would be able to beat Hera. Hera might be able to get some good hits in, but all in all I think Soularyss takes this. Sutekina Itazura vs Fei Lure Similarities: Two cute girls with a simple red tie. These two girls where thrown out of their homeland and helped by a boy. Both have gone through portals to go to a new location and both have taken blows from gods and survived. Predictions: DMUA: Well, Fei might have the extreme power of failure, but Sutekina could probably catch on to it and manipulate it, as she is a trickster after all. All she has to do is say "Don't breathe" She'll object, fail to disobey, and die. Not to mention, Sutekina holds a major reliability advantage, even if the stats themselves don't stack up. Agitha The Annihilator vs Deadman Similarities: Both being zombies on the same tier with infinite stamina, this match up seems like a no-brainer. Predictions: The Earthshaker Vs Annabelle Similarities: I guess you could say..... It's gonna be... YUUUUUUGGGGGEEEEEEEE! Both are capable of rapidly regrowing limbs and turning into giants with either bodily functions or magic. Predictions: Macaro vs The Silent Knight Similarities: The two are experts in silent assassination, both can also turn invisible. The key differences also make this fight interesting. The superhuman assassin with a magical amulet vs the super soldier with technology on his side, which method of assassination will prevail, and which with be left to a silent demise? Predictions: Wrestler456 Macaro is better up close but TSK is better at a range. but i feel his gut instinct ability will give him the edge he needs. so my money would unfortunately be towards TSK Dwindaly Xavi Vs Shawn Kelly Similarities: Ahh.... Now this one is a classic fight. It was the first fight in both OC battle arena and OC Tourney. Both are characters that gain superpowers from serious mental conditions, Dwindaly's bipolar disorder gives him a wide arsenal of emotional abilities like hyperspeed or phasing, while the voices in Shawn's head can take over at random, giving him telekinesis and pyromancy. They are practically two halves of one coin. Predictions: Cin VS Leo Similarities: A fight between two who can break through dimensional boundaries, one having struck through them and flown through them and one able to easily reach through them, not to mention both are highly analytical and can locate strengths and weaknesses of their enemies to help them when it comes to battle. The inhuman guardian of Khaoss, Cin Aeroblaze Harrow, VS the real Host With The Most, Leopold The Brave. Predictions: Vic vs Ethan Similarities: These two have had to work hard their entire lives, but eventually found friends that could help them live free. They are both also the builders of their group, Ethan having been an enslaved carpenter for most of his life, and Vic being naturally skilled at engineering and construction. Predictions: Charlie VS Gill Similarities: These two fighters are both powerful fighters with the ability to make life and with vast, multi-dimensional feats. Will the artist mage of Platinum Tear draw the line? Or will the 2nd dimensional brawler smack him back to reality? Predictions: CinHarrow: After a bit of research, I've noticed that the advantage here does actually go to Charlie. While Gill can easily access weirdmaggedon, the things that come with such an event are nothing new to Charlie with him having faced The Self who can make you see whatever it is you fear. Not to mention Charlie can move faster than light which gives a definite speed advantage, and with practically infinite stamina there's no doubt he could outpace Cipher. And yes, Gill can end realities, but Charlie's overall durability would likely allow him to survive even that and keep fighting, or Charlie could just dash to a new reality quickly and then come back at Gill moments later. All in all, this fight probably goes to Charlie. Mako Stride vs Shirley Valentine Similarities: Mako and Shirley both had their fathers killed by what would turn out to be powerful enemies. They were both also treated like royalty, Mako for being the son of Ren, and Shirley for being adopted by King Valentine. They later went on to lead armies against their enemies. Predictions: Roymaster11: Well then, an interesting fight indeed, Mako has Kaedna which can compete with Shirley's 6-A Attack Potency and Durability. But thing is, Shirley is way faster, like super fast. Compare Sub-Relativistic+ to High Hypersonic+, a bit of a gap, but that won't really matter considering Mako has precogniton, as long as he has that he still has a chance. Now as for strength uhm....... Shirley effortlessly wins this like oh god, Mako only lifted a rock golem who doesn't even compare to Shirley's strength! One point for Shirley, now for intelligence, she may have came up with every technique in her arsenal, but Mako is capable of doing that as well. Infact, he did as Sky Dive, Fire Rush, Flaming Rush and "For Those I love!" were made by him. Not to mention that Mako is practically a god in strategies, one point for Mako. Infact, nevermind the point thing. Let's just go how the fight will turn out! Shirley can keep attacking Mako as long as the wounds aren't fatal, Mako has low regeneration, and can use afterimages, his Sacred Arts will keep Shirley on her toes as one strike will for sure end her life. Sky Dive will most likely catch her off guard and end it with Raining Swords. Mako has many ways to kill Shirley such as using his durability negation, Tornado Slash which is near unavoidable, Soul Reaper, and Unrivaled Kaenda which I doubt she will outlast. Mako takes this mid-high difficulty. Charlie VS Caesar Similarities: Wow, talk about overpowered. Two beings that are like gods with insane speed and strength, able to travel universes effortlessly and battle against foes with unimaginable power. Who will win? Either way the universe's chances of survival are not good. Predictions: CinHarrow: This is a tricky fight to come up with a good prediction for, but all in all, I'd say it goes to Charlie. With his ability to travel beyond universe and dimensions with his sheer speed, his powerful telekinetic and telepathic capability and his 'anime logic' trump card, he's probably got this one down. Not that it's a stomp though, Caesar will put up a good fight, but all in all I don't think he has the means to put Charlie down. Let's see if the artist mage draws the line. 5555thExplosionMage: The tiering for Charlie was a little wonky but once I ignored the tier and looked at the feats... Yeah I'd give it to Caesar actually. Why? Let me just go through here... Firstly, while Charlie's tier SAYS 1-0 (which isn't even a tier) from looking at his feats he's like 3-A. All of his feats talk about singular dimensions which can count as their own universe. Please note he breaks only one at a time. Thus he'd be 3-A (Universal) and not beyond 1-A (Outerversal). However Caesar also falls into the 3-A category as his AP specifically states universe. But now the question remains, who is faster? Well Charlie IS faster but only slightly. Charlie is able to travel into a new universe instantly while Caesar can get to the edge of a universe instantly. So Charlie has speed down pat. But here is were Charlie falls... durability. While he does have higher than universal durability which is great and very useful to have, Caesar has Multiversal durability. This means that Charlie, who is tier 3-A, has to be able to beat someone with the ability to take blows from people in tier 2-B. So yeah, Caesar just dominates in durability. BUT WAIT! You may say, Charlie has telekinesis and anime logic! And yes he does, yes he does. However, Caesar can break out of the bindings with Mighty Force Gain and all Caesar has to do is get close to Charlie to use Giga Force One Shot (which took out a multiversal being which is MASSIVELY stronger than Charlie). Calmness can entirely give Charlie the win BUT OF COURSE! Caesar has the durability to take his own strikes. All I could see is Charlie delaying the inevitable. Giving this battle to Caesar. Link Franz vs Aaron Young Similarities: Both are underage guys that are in teams of elementals, as they both control their own elements. They also fight monsters and have special names for their methods of attack, Final Destination for Aaron's powers and Ocean Waves for Link's weapons. They can both also absorb their respective element to become stronger. Predictions: DMUA: Both of them have very similar stats, but Aaron's healing factor is way too absurd for Franz to beat. Not to mention, Aaron has full access to his power, while Link could break his legs if he overexerts himself. This is a total stomp for Aaron. Aika Totoro vs Kieran Ensio Similarities: Both are former farmers who lost their family before picking up a sword. They are known for being the second best in both of their respective factions, Fury, and The Mirage Raiders. They can both also use rage as an attribute to increase their abilities, Rage Form for Aika, and Raging Greater for Ensio. Predictions: 5555thExplosionMage Giving this to Kieran, he just takes the match in every single category. While Aika could use her sword's ability to get away alive or go for a sneak attack, she just can't win. There's not much else to say beyond that. Eric Johnson vs Mega Alchemist 123 Similarities: These two have a base form, a super form, and an ultimate form, with the ultimate form being in the same tier. They use darkness to transform and have large arsenals. They also like to joke around, M.A 123 will often play around with his opponent and not take them seriously, while Eric is basically the comic relief of his universe, however, they can both get serious when mad. Predictions: Darien Jacques vs The Universal Fighter Connections: Two men who despite growing up in hard times became some of the strongest fighters in the world. These two are also on the opposite side of the law with Darien being a criminal and TUF being the savior of the universe. Both also have godlike powers Predictions: DMUA: Jarom easily takes it. He's simply better everywhere it counts. Roy Mangbush VS Jake The Awesome Connections: Two young teenage boys who just so happen to have supernatural capabilities, having superhuman intellect and more. Predictions: PineappleGuy Carmine: Jake takes it, he has superior stats, except in speed. He also has the durability bypassing Instant Killing Potion, Roy's illusions might have given him an edge, that is if he didn't fall for his own illusions at times. Galen Avel vs Alpha Connections: These two come from poor backgrounds and were raised by single parents. They also got jobs to try and help out the situation of their troubled family lives. After finally starting to turn their lives around, their lives were stricken by tragedy. After taking revenge on those that wronged them, they went on to join groups that would give them better lives, The Mirage Raiders for Galen, and The Flaming Hunters in Alpha's case. Not to mention they're both considered to be "Armed to the teeth". Predictions: Endlesspossibilities2006 Hard to say...but I know how will win but let's see who wins and why STRENGTH It's a close one with Alpha and Galen could have lifting strength and striking strength let me explain while Alpha was able to kill a normal people with one punch and Galen able to destroy a boulder but there a different Galen needs to run to destroy the borders while Alpha not have to run just punch with his power and as for and lifting it Galen with class 1 against Alpha class 100 I think you know who wins all in all Alpha wins STRENGTH Strength: Alpha SPEED It a tie with Alpha taking reaction and Galen with travel speed SPEED: Tie RANGE Galen taken this with his one mile and while Alpha average range so Galen RANGE: Galen DURABILITY Galen town durability feat is beaten by Alpha Island Durability feat do the winner Alpha DURABILITY: Alpha WEAPONS Hard one but Galen weapons beside his drinks he use toothpicks and Alpha can destroy Galen toothpicks and for his drinks can help him but mostly the advantage goes to Alpha and with his shot-machine rifle is overkill so the winner is Alpha WEAPONS: Alpha STAMINA It a tie since both ran for all day so it a tie STAMINA: Tie INTELLIGENCE Alpha can make plans and can distract Galen for a bit enough to plan and may most likely work though Galen not stupid still dumber then Alpha so the winner is Alpha INTELLIGENCE: Alpha ATTACK POTENCY Galen small town busting feat but Alpha best weapon is better then Galen feat and he have a town busting feat by comparison Alpha wins ATTACK POTENCY: Alpha VERDICT Close call with Galen has range and his drinks could help him close the gap of Alpha aventages and counter some of Alpha weapons and same with Alpha weapons and both are tied in speed and stamina but Alpha beat Galen in everywhere else in durability,in weapons ,and in strength ,and attack potency,and intelligence and the nail in the coffin is experienced Alpha work two years with the team bring down multiple criminals each year and have more solo experience though mostly with his team while Galen was in his team for one year and have less solo experience. Though I may be bias but The winner is Alpha Alpha + better weapons... +++ ...and shot-machine rifle overkills + beat Galen in strength + way more intelligence + better attack potency +more experience + more durability + better reaction speed = equal in speed = equal in stamina = equal skill = same defense = weapons equal Galen drinks... ---though Galen black roshe can paralyze Alpha and have a chance of killing Alpha after the black rose if he doesn't have any counters -less range -stealth is useless Galen Avel + drinks could help him... +++...and black rose can paralyze Alpha and could kill him if Alpha Didn't have any counters + better range + elf eyes renders Alpha stealth useless + better travel speed + durable in his own right = equal speed = equal in stamina = equal skill = same defense = drinks equal Alpha weapons... ---except shot-machine rifle and that overkills -dumber then Alpha -beaten by Alpha in strength -worse weapons weapons -worse attack potency -less experience -less durable Rick Cartman vs Beck The Slayer Connections: A battle of criminals, a fight between jerks, the outlaw vs the slayer. These two are famous law breakers that ended up getting caught by their universes respective law enforcement, the events however, would later turn out to be the cause for major upgrades in their arsenals, making them their strongest ever. The interesting thing about this fight is that Beck has the superior weapons, but Rick has the superior stats, except speed. Will Rick one shot the degenerate thug, or will Beck slay the cyborg outlaw? Predictions: Git.owned.you.noobs also.original: I would have to say Beck The Slayer as he not only has greater speed but a wider arsenal and not to mention being more smarter. It is true that Rick Cartman could put down Beck with a good shot but Beck could easily dodge this and also the fact he could tank Rick's multiple attacks. There's also the fact that his revolver malfunction can limit Rick's long ranged attacks leaving him at a disadvantage when it come's to long ranged combat while Beck on the other hand has multiple ranged weaponry that could easily put Rick down such as his Scatter rocket that Rick can't react to. Eric Jonson vs Cole Starus Connections: It's a fight that really isn't going to die. Ever since OC fights became a thing in the Yee olden Google+ community, these two locked eyes apon eachother. And now, the ultimate space heros will (probably) clash once more. Predictions DMUA: Things have changed. Cole doesn't have blatant time/reality/space hax immunity anymore. Which of course brings some changes. Cole has the superior stats, as his pure form has infinite speed, in comparison to the Evolved Dark form's MFTL speeds ( Eric's creator has yet to update the wiki, so here's a link to the buff: https://plus.google.com/113025219108625104835/posts/TVs18hvriXx) But, here's the thing. Eric could easily counter that with his time stopping, which would allow him to get quite a few free hits. And, these hits would be quite impactful, as Cole has only Galaxy level durability. Eric also has a few other tricks up his sleeve, such at the logic shift, which would allow him to disintegrate Cole due to UNI2's regenerative capabilities. And, even if Cole can hit him at full power, his shield bot could handle it. (https://plus.google.com/104193403691741904378/posts/BTXtoVf9BFP) Eric is just too well armed and ready. EliteSlinger24: While Eric is well armed and powerful, there are several reasons why Cole would win, first lets start with combat skills, Eric was sent to Svomilitaria when he was 5, and he is now 17 which means he has 12 years of combat experience, while on the other hand Cole was around 5 when he set out to train with the greatest fighters in the world, and he is now 23 meaning that Cole had 18 years of training, and got more training from the Universes Core, and even more training by the Galaxy Force elders. So Cole is superior in combat without me even needing to mention the 2,000 year war Cole fought in, now weapons, while Eric's weapons are quite powerful Cole has more than enough skill to counter anything that Eric can throw at him, Eric's X-Blaster can only destroy concrete which wouldn't even faze Cole, Eric's Sticky Grenades can kill humans with the shockwave alone, but Cole isn't your average human, Cole has taken hits from gods and survived and even if Eric's blaster did any damage the Uni 2 would be able to heal him, and Eric's saw blade wouldn't even be a problem because Cole can move at subsonic speeds meaning he could easily dodge it. now for the forms Cole could match Eric's dark and evolved forms with Korrokhan and Korroshin alone but when it comes to Eric's stronger form evolved Dark Cole would defiantly have a problem....if he was in base form, by the time Eric enters his Evolved Dark form Cole would have enough Galaxy Force energy to enter Dark or even Pure Form which he could defiantly be able to kill Eric in, even if Eric has done quite a bit of damage to Cole every time Cole takes a form all of his previous damage is healed pretty much resetting the fight, and even if Eric has his bots one hit from Pure form and those are gone leaving Eric open to take the final blows from Pure Form, but you might be saying what about Erics Space Control, Logic Break, and Time Stop Cole could just use Reality Breaker to break out of the effects of these abilities and continue fighting, or you might be saying Eric is too unpredictable for Cole to handle, using Galaxy Force eye Cole could see what Eric is about to do and quickly counter it. Eric is a strong opponent but Cole has proven no matter how strong his opponent is The Universes Greatest Hero will always come out on top. Carl (Tales of nephilim) vs Killagin "Eteran" Raider Connections Both of them are massively overpowered. And... Godlike, I guess? Look, these two don't have any other opponents, and besides, this was wanted by Carl's creator, so meh. Predictions Cynthia the Nexis holder vs Roy Heartrose Connections Both lived a life in royalty and also they seem to have "Missions" to Tend to. In addition to them having a blunt outlook in life and they both seem to have place an cocky attitude in fighting. When they are both angered they seem to make irrational choices Predictions Category:Blog posts Category:Original Character Category:Requests with Predictions